Is Maddie In Love?
by ChristianKid95
Summary: FIRST STORY! Maddie doesn't know it yet, but she's falling deeply in love with Zack. O.O How does she figure it out? Rating may change in later chapters. ZackXMaddie, CodyOC.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first story, so PLEASE be nice. Also, I have permission from Hopefulgirl to use one of her characters in my story (because she deleted the story that character was in).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the SLZC.**

* * *

Maddie never knew that this was coming. She never knew that she would one-day...fall in love with Zack. 

Madeline Fitzpatrick was nineteen now, but even though she had the brain and skills to go to Harvard, and any other college out there, her parents didn't have enough money, so she had to go to a local college. Therefore, she still got to work at the Tipton as a Candy-Counter girl.

Maddie's eyes had gotten a deeper color of blue, and her blond hair was darker now. She had talked to London about dying it, but London just shrugged, while looking at a dress in Paris during their shopping spree. (Alast! Maddie's long waited trip!)

Zack walked up to the Candy Counter, "Hey Maddie." Zack smiled a sweet smile.

"Oh, hey Zack. What's up?" Maddie turned to the handsome man infront of her.

"I'll have two snickers, two crunch bars, and one Madeline Fitzpatrick." Zack said with a sly smile.

Maddie rolled her eyes, "That's the oldest pickup line in the book, Zack."

"Hey, it was worth a try, wasn't it?" Zack laughed.

Maddie laughed too. Maddie had a lump in her throat, and had butterflies in her stomach. Though Miss Fitzpatrick didn't know it yet, she was falling deeply in love with Zack.

Was it his curly gold locks, that turned her on? Or was it that sweet smile, he kept smiling everyday? Or, was it that Maddie could be herself around Zack?

Cody walked by, smiling a whole lot. Since his age of thirteen, he had gotten a whole lot handsomer, with more handsome features.

"What are you so happy about?" Maddie inquired.

"I just asked Casey out." Cody said.

"Dude! You've been wanting to ask her out since you were thirteen! What gave you the nerve to ask her out?" Zack asked.

"I don't know. But she said yes!" Cody smiled.

"I'm very happy for you, Cody." Maddie smiled.

"Thanks." Cody replied, "I'm going to get some lunch. You coming Zack?" Cody inquired.

"Sure thing Bro." Zack said, grabbing his dark blue jacket.

"Bye guys." Maddie smiled.

Maddie sighed as the two twins left. Maddie suddenly felt her heart thumping nonstop. Was she falling for Zack?

* * *

**Sorry it was so short for a first. I don't think I did that swell. Please review if u wish to.**

**Merry Christmas!**


	2. Poor lil Zack!

**A/N: Thankyou guys for the reviews!! It really boosted my ego! lol!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the SLZC.**

* * *

Maddie was organizing the candy counter---as usual---when Cody walked up, "Hey Maddie." 

"Hey Cody. How's Highschool?" Maddie inquired.

"Easy. In fact, I've never seen anything so easy in my life!" Cody bragged.

"Maybe you should just skip your grade, get your diploma, and go to college at Harvard?" Maddie asked.

"Because I don't want to leave Casey behind." Cody replied.

Casey was actually Maddie's neice. Maddie's older brother, Matt who was in his early 30s now.

"Please, Cody, I've known Casey since she was a baby. She's my neice. If anything, she's going to go to college with you at Harvard." Maddie said with a roll of her eyes.

"Okay, if you think so. I'll have to talk to her about it." Cody smiled.

"Good. Hey, where's Zack?" Maddie inquired.

"She's at Max's house. They couldn't stay away from eachother and Max's parents are out on vacation to the Bahamas. They won't be back for another month (wink-wink)." Cody replied.

"That's nice. I hope they don't make any wrong decisions though. That's what Matt did with Casey's mom. They had a baby boy, but he died soon after his birth." Maddie implied.

"I'm sorry." Cody smiled affectionately.

"Its okay. Go on. Find Casey. I'm sure you two want to go to the amusement park today with eachother." Maddie chuckled.

Cody laughed too, "Yea, well, see you tonight."

"Bye Cody." Maddie smiled.

Zack came through the sliding doors of the hotel, he looked depressed.

"What's a matter, Zack?" Maddie inquired.

"Max broke up with me." Zack replied sadly.

"I'm sorry. Would you like to come over to my house and have some hot cocoa?" Maddie asked, "I'm getting off my shift in a few. If you want to that is---."

"No! I want to." Zack said heartily.

"Good. Let me just lock up the register." Maddie replied, locking up the blue machine.

"Come on." Maddie said, grabbing her jean purse.

Zack followed her, a sly smile on his face. Max didn't _really_ break up with him. He just wanted to get closer to Maddie...

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter! Please vote to tell me what you think should happen next!**

**A. Zack and Maddie get hot cocoa, and Maddie confesses her feelings.**

**B. Zack gets hit by a car, and Maddie is sad.**

**C. After getting their hot cocoa, Zack and Maddie head for the amusement park.**

**D. Your idea here.**


End file.
